Tournament of the Deadman
by benikage zaraki
Summary: Harry has gone to Deadman Wonderland and has stayed there for five years, at the same time Hermione has struggled her whole life to fallow morals she doesn't have. When they meet will they heal each other? or just send themselves further into insanity?
1. There Were Two

**This is a story idea that popped into my mind during my writer's block for my other story. And for the reason I don't have the next chapter out on it is threefold: 1) I still can't find a beta, 2) I had writer's block for a while, and 3) do to my computer restarting mid-chapter I lost a large chunk of volume two.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Deadman Wonderland.**

There Were Two

Harry Potter was a weird child. His hair was a pitch black, spiky mess down to his mid-back. His skin as pale as a ghost, and bright red eyes. And he was currently just waking in a cell after being found guilty of one count of attempted mass homicide, and two counts of murder.

"Where am I?" Asked the confused and quite tired Child.

And from a dark corner came a gruff voice. "Kid. This is Deadman Wonderland. The prison famous for being an amusement park with actual deaths."

Not expecting anyone to be in the room Harry jumped up and from one of his many wounds sprouted a thin, wire-like whip of blood that went for the man's head. Only for it to be cut by a blood scythe blade from the man's arm.

Surprised Harry fell backwards in shock. "Who are you? What are you?"

"Kid." The man said before coming into the light. "My name is Senji, but you can call me Crow. And I am a Deadman, just as you are.

It was then that his young brain failed and harry fainted.

ELSEWHERE

In a dark room full of people an elder man was reading a file.

 _Name: Harry Potter_

 _Age: 9_

 _Hight: 4'4"_

 _Race: Deadman_

 _Case: One count of attempted mass homicide, two counts of murder._

 _Attempted Mass Homicide: Age Five, on field trip to a park, the suspect was alone with 15 other children. Every other child was sent to the hospital with multiple lacerations._

 _First Account of Murder: Age Nine, a teacher was found in school playground with multiple deep lacerations. The victim was last seen with the suspect heading for the school playground._

 _Second Account of Murder: Age Nine, suspect's cousin was found in neighborhood park in multiple pieces. Victim was last seen with suspect at the end of the day by multiple residents near the park_

The people in the room all started taking bets and demanding matchups until the old man spoke.

"And due to his file he will have his first match against Eagle next week. Now place your bets."

ELSEWHERE

Hermione was a strange child, a child born with no sense of moral right or wrong, a child born with no Feelings. A child born loving to hurt and be hurt, and thriving on pain, be it others or herself.

And as her parents keep giving her more rules in order to not do something counted as wrong It was for this reason that she both idealized and hated authority and rules.

She decided that if she was to be treated normal than she would have to adopt rules as her morals and treat authority as if it was God, but at the same time she despised having morals or following someone like a pawn. And for a good amount of time this was how she lived, until she meet someone just like her, just as empty, and just as sadistic…

 **End**

 **What do you think? Should I continue or should I stop here? Please do tell me.**


	2. How the Years Fly

**IT IS HERE! The long awaited second chapter! Now some warnings first, Harry spent the last five years of his life in prison. I'm almost positive he would have picked up a few curse words here and there, until they became common for him to say. Other than that enjoy.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Deadman Wonderland**

How the Years Fly

The last five years in prison changed harry. When he was first brought into the place, he would only be able to kill someone when surprised or emotional. Now the only reason he needed to hurt or even kill a person was for them to be put against him, case in point was his opponent who was now laying on the ground.

"Mercy, please have mercy." whimpered the massive man whom many had placed money on.

"Mercy? Sorry all out of mercy." the now 14 year old boy said before multiple wires spouted from his skin before ripping into his opponents and tearing his body apart.

He smirked as the doors of the cage opened, sending some guards into the pin.

"Oh what's this you sent in my old pal Gazuchi! How's the scar buddy?" he said as the extremely buff beast of a man came in to escort him back to his cell.

"Raven, please stop antagonizing my undertakers." asked the well dressed man who just walked in.

"Oh if it isn't old four eyes! Tell me how's daddy's little boy?" was his only response, even as Gazuchi pushed him forward.

"I can walk on my own, why don't you mind that chest. I mean, I'm pretty sure that scar I gave you has to hurt." as he went to walk to his room, he was stopped by Tamaki.

"You know, your friend Crow is fighting Woodpecker next week."

"And? Does it look like I give a shit? Senji will put that pecker with the others." and with that final talk he exited toward his room.

When he got to his room crow was already there. "Damn kid you are ruthless."

"Stuff it Senji, you are just as, if not more, ruthless. Now pass me a smoke." demanded Harry as he plopped down on his bed.

As Crow handed over harry's cigarettes he pause before saying, "You know people your age aren't suppose to smoke." but harry swiped them out of his hands and lit one.

"Try and stop me. Besides chances are I will die in a carnival corpse long before this kills me."

"Whatever kid, see you in the morning." he said as he went to walk out the door, only to pause as he heard harry speak.

"Good night Senji." with a smile he kicked of his step again. "Good night Harry."

While harry sat on his bed smoke on his lips, a ceremony was taking place in Scotland.

"Harry Potter."

Hearing this he jumped, "What was that?" and that's when he noticed the runes all in the floor.

If one was to walk by Raven's room they would see a flash of blue and no sound as to indicate his disappearance.

When the flash died down harry said the first thing to come to mind.

"What the fuck was that?!"

HERMIONE

Throughout the years hermione's makeshift morals had cracked. During her first year she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and nearly died in a troll attack if she hadn't learned the levitation charm earlier in the day. But of course nothing could go as planned and the club landed to hard and killed the creature. Plus at the end of the year they discovered professor Quirrell dead in his office.

Second year she nearly died again by the basilisk, but luckily for her she was starring in a mirror at the time. In third year Sirius Black had escaped and dementors stationed around the school. As a side note though, even though others said they felt the effects of the monsters, she didn't, in fact the first time one came near her it was confused about her lack of emotion to feed off of and the stare down ended in meeting professor Lupin.

Black had attempted to get into the Gryffindor common room multiple times before finally giving up, but at the same time one of the boys had a pet go missing. Oh what was his name? Did it start with an R? Oh right it was Ron's pet rat. But it seems this year would go differently, at least she hopes so.

Hermione was currently setting at the Gryffindor table listening to Headmaster Dumbledore list the champions. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." And the great hall exploded in applause as every Hufflepuff cheered, even as other houses groaned.

Waiting for the cheers to cease he continued, "Excellent! Well now we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…" Only to be cut off as the goblet erupted in another tower of red flames. Reaching out he caught the peace of paper, only to freeze at seeing the name.

"Harry Potter" came out of his mouth sending the great hall into a hoard of whispers.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore spoke out, "If this is a joke by some pranksters come forth now. This is not a funny affair to put a dead man's name in the goblet." he said while eyeing students, before a rune circle covered the ground in front of the goblet.

"My heavens, what is this?"

"That Minerva is a good question." was his only reply before it started to glow until in a blinding flash it was gone.

"What the fuck was that?!"

With that everyone quickly blinked the lights out of their eyes to see the summoned individual. And when they did they were not disappointed, as standing in front of the goblet of fire was a man standing around 172.72 **(A.N. or if you are American like me 5ft 8in.)** wearing black pants with a black belt, black combat boots, and a blue open jacket with its sleeves rolled up, showing off his pale toned arms with his hair going messily down to his shoulders, and a collar? His piercing green eyes seemed to dig into everyone's soul as he looked at them before looking at her and kept eye contact until called by the headmaster.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

 **And that's it for this one. You guys seem to really like this story. But sadly this was just a getting into the timeline so to speak? Write? Yeah lets go with write. All I can say in regard to this crossover however is that I'm lucky not a lot was in Deadman Wonderland otherwise I would have been screwed. Also I'm extremely luck my parents didn't take the Harry Potter series when they left. Please do point out grammar errors.**

 **Have a good rest of your day!**


	3. I'm a What?

**I think this was the hardest chapter to write so far. Not because I didn't know what to do,but because I kept forgetting the book when I would go to write…. Oh well it's finished.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Deadman Wonderland**

I'm a What?

"Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry stared down the old man in front of him before answering, "I go by many names; The Raven, Boy, Kid, Freak, and Harry. But no one has ever called me Harry Potter that I know of." he spoke in his normal coldness.

"Well as it is my boy, the goblet has summoned you here to take part in the triwizard tournament."

"The fuck is that." he asked getting looks from all the staff but the old one in front.

"The triwizard tournament is an age-old tradition that has three of europe's greatest schools of magic pick a champion to complete three dangerous task for eternal glory and 1000 Galleons." hearing this just made even less sense to him so he pulled out another smoke and went to light it when the lighter flew from his hands into an older women's hand. Shrugging he created a flame at the end of his finger to light it, much to her annoyance.

Shaking away the flame he let out a puff of smoke, "So it's basically a giant death game? Only with money and "eternal glory" for the survivor?"

"Yes, precisely. Now if you don't mind please enter that door and join the other champions. We will be there in a few minutes." the man said as he pointed towards a door to the side of the grand room.

He made his way over to the door before a major question kicked in, "So how is this going to work? I mean as far as I know, I don't go to any of the schools." his emotionless voice echoing through the hall as all the people in it thought the same question.

"Never fear my boy, that will be taken care of." the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh, whatever." and he walked into the room.

The first things his eyes narrowed onto after leaving the room of staring, shocked people were the three people already in the room. They stared back not knowing what he was in there for, until the young lady in the room spokeup.

"Do zey want us back in ze Hall"

To which he scuffs, flicks her the bird and says, "Does it look like I'm a damn messenger, Burondo Baka."

She jerked back clearly stunned at his rudeness, but she didn't get the chance to say anything before the door opened again and the old people from before came in, including the lady who took his lighter.

Then one of them started going on a rant about him being a fourth champion, but he didn't pay much attention because of the planning he put into getting his property back. Or at least he was until he heard the blonde from before call him a little boy.

She barely got the sentence out of her mouth when she suddenly found herself unable to breath. Everyone else grew wide eyes as they saw a cord of red around her throat.

He turned her towards him getting everyone else's attention as well to see multiple thin, red wires coming out from beneath his jacket that turned into the cable about halfway to his target.

"Let me make this clear," he said with his head tilted as to cover his face in hair, "I don't care what you call anyone else, but I. am. Not. a. Little. Boy." he finished giving a tightening of the noose with every word said of the insult.

He held onto his victim for a few more seconds before letting her go and recalling his blood. He turned towards the old folks to see the giantess foaming at the mouth whereas the others where a mix of shock, worry, indifference, and loathing.

"You were saying?" he said beckoning for them to continue, only for no one to do anything. So seeing nothing being said he shrugged and walked out into the now nearly empty hall, but not before pickpocketing his lighter back.

His eyes again scanned the hall meeting the eye of the crazy-eyed man outside the door, and checking out the other person in the room.

HERMIONE

Hermione's night had taken a turn towards the interesting. After Harry bloody Potter was summoned for the Triwizard Cup. soon after he entered the room, Dumbledore excused the student bodies towards their dormitories.

She stayed behind to try to manipulate him into owing her a favor. And to her surprise, less than ten minutes after they went in, who comes out? Her target of course, and all by his lonesome as well. Giving her best 'I'm nice, and caring' face she called him out.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, I would just like to let you know if you have any questions, you can ask me." she said in a sickly sweat (to her) voice that was meet with his mostly dead eyes glancing at her before releasing another cloud of smoke.

"Well, what is this place?" his expressionless voice asked.

With this she smirked on the inside while explaining the school, then the magic community, and then magic itself.

"Well in that case, can you remove this collar? I do believe you said something about an unlocking spell earlier?"

In response she raised her wand and "Alohomora" the collar unlocked before he popped a candy of some kind into his mouth. He then took five more of those candies and threw them out the window into the water.

"So let's get this straight. You are a witch. This is a school for witches and wizards. And I'm a wizard." she just nodded her head before he shrugs his shoulders "Makes sense, how and Hermione." he said catching her attention once more. "How far into Pi can you go?"

She just smirks yet again before listing off more numbers then most others would be able to and hearing hims say something akin to "Don't fuck with the human calculator." but dismissing it and continuing, not knowing that he had already seen through her mask and decided to become close to a kindred soul, if for nothing else then at least to be able to make a clean cut if she decides to turn on him.

 **End**

 **Ok, so originally I wanted to take this to the beginning of the first task, but I can't always get what I want so that will be saved for the next chapter, along with his first meeting with the majority of the school. That should be fun.**

 **Now for anyone confused as to his Branch of Sin, that will be explained within the next few chapters. Also for anyone that is going to complain about wandless magic, he can only do a few simple things. One of these is a small flame to light his cigarettes, and you have seen one other so far (Hint: what did he use to create cuts for his blood to come out of).**

 **Anyways that's all for now, and as always I hope you enjoyed. Ciao.**


End file.
